<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danger Ahead by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333550">Danger Ahead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error makes a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geno/Reaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Themes Challenge -V1- [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Danger Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course, Error was aware of the dangers ahead of the multiverse, yet he chooses to sit out like so many others.</p><p> </p><p>The skeletons of the 'dark' side all watch those of the 'good' side fighting against one who could rip down their existences.</p><p>Oddly enough Nightmare and the Gloom and Doom Boys chose to fight alongside Dream and his Star Warriors.</p><p> </p><p>Error glances over to Reaper.</p><p> </p><p>By law he was bound to, the death skeleton could not take part in this battle, but Error saw that he wanted to join, wanted to protect the offspring of his lost lover.</p><p>Error glances to the offspring watching behind their father. Three of them. Three glitches.</p><p> </p><p>Error knew their names: Goth, Raven and Shiro.</p><p> </p><p>The little one was staring at him with a strange look in her sockets. Her glitches went wild each time Error moves in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>That was a danger in itself.</p><p> </p><p>Error could not let anyone know that he was once Geno, that he had an AU and was tore from it, only to dwell in the realms of Reaper.</p><p>Error's sockets widen when the enemy rushes towards Reaper and his offspring.</p><p>Then sighs when Reaper takes out his weapon and defends his children's lives.</p><p>Then it happens- the grim reaper's scythe shatter and crumble into dust.</p><p>The enemy starts to attack once more.</p><p> </p><p>Error blinks, he watches the little skeleton watching him intently- she held out her arms to him and in a soft voice he somehow hears: "*mama!"</p><p> </p><p>Error makes a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>